Dead On Arrival
by BitchMcGee
Summary: When a new girl with a dark past moves into boy's neighborhood, trouble follows.


**Chapter One: No More Fighting**

**x**

**x**

**x**

COLT POV

**x**

**x**

**x**

"That's it Jeffery! I've had enough of your fighting! Why can't you be more like your brothers?" My mother asked me as she paced back and forthe infront of the couch my brothers and I were perched on.

"Because, they don't have half the swim team on their backs." I retorted, throwing my hands up with a heavy sigh,

"Yeah mom, It wasn't his fault." Tum Tum, or Micheal as my mom likes to call him given it's his brithname, objected in my defense. Being two years my junior, usually I was the one that always had his back. It was nice to have the shoe one the other foot.

"It never is is it?" She stopped pacing and began tapping her foot against the hardwood floor, making this insescent clicking noise. "Then who's fault was it?"

"They put a paint bomb in my locker!" I informed her, slightly annoyed by the tone in her voice that implied she thought I was lying through my teeth. One lie and I'm never to be trusted again...thanks mom. Thanks. I held up the red stained shirt I had changed out of. Luckily Tum never brings his gym clothes hime so I just changed into one of his semi clean t-shirts.

"Who did?" She asked, her explression changing from one of angered dissappointmen to one of angered hopelessness as she took the shirt out of my hand. "When are these boys going to stop ruining your things? This has got to stop happening!" She sighed, shaking her head. "But what it doesn't consistute a fight. It's childish."

"So what? I'm just supposed to sit back and take it?"

"No but...be the bigger person. Don't use violence. You boys are trained martial artists. Those boys do not stand a fighting chance against you and you know it. It isn't fair." She said. She was right. It woudn't be fair. But what they are doing is equally unfair and I'm not just going to sit and fucking take their under-handed tricks.

"That's bullshit and you know it! None of it is fair!"

"Watch your mouth Jeffery!" She warned. She hated swearing. She constantly reminded us of how it belittles out intelect...whatever that means. "What have I told you about using that kind of language?" She asked, as expected.

"Sorry..." I groaned. I didn't feel like arguing. I'd done enough of that for one day.

"He's just worked up. These guys seem to be really good at getting under his skin." Rocky commented. I don't see how he would even know though, he never seems to be around when it happens.

"Well I think you boys should just confront them…peacefully and have a talk. I'm sure if they knew how it makes you feel they'll stop. And id they don't then that is when you get a teacher. I absolutely do not want anymore fighting. The next time I hear from your school it better be good news Jeffery."

"I'll talk to them." Rocky assured. The hell he was going to talk to them. I wasn't going to be made out to be some pussy that needed his mommy or big brother to save him. That wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you Samuel." My mom smiled. Rocky has always seemed to be her golden child.

"I'm out of here." I rolled my eyes at my mother's obvious favoritism and bolted for the door.

"Jeffery!" I heard her call but I kept running.

I ran as fast as I could. I needed time to clear my head. Usually if gramps didn't mind I would just fo up to his cabin house to excersise out my anger on the training courses he had set up for us when we were younger. Now that he's gone I can't seem to bring myself to visit his vacant property. It's just not the same without his crazy stories and surprise training challenges.

I kept running at a steady pace, my arms and legs moving in rhythem. In through my nose, out through my mouth. I've always been the fastes runner when it came to me and my brothers; one thing I could do better than Rocky.

I slowed my pace to a walk when I reached town. The coffee shop owned by Jo's mom '_Cup of Jo' _was right down the street. I made my way over and walked in. I spotted Jo working right away. She was just the person I needed to see.

"Jo! Hey!" I waved over to her. She was carrying a tray of various pastries and a couple cups of some type of foamy coffee. Personally I don't see how people drink that stuff. Plain black coffee is the way to go. I don't see the point in ruining a perfectly good thing.

"Baby!" She smiled. "One sec." She gave a couple their orders and set the tray down on the counter. I walked over to her and she went to give me a hug but paused. "Ew, you smell awful Colt. And you're dripping wet!" She laughed, handing me a towel. "What have you been doing?"

"I ran here."

"From school?"

"From my house."

"Colt! Seriously? That has go to be like eleven miles!" She gasped, slapping me on the shoulder.

"That's not too far. I've ran longer." I shrugged. Its true. I used to run twenty miles a day over the summers everytime we stayed with grandpa.

"Well still!" She said. She went behind the counter and got me a bottle of water from the fridge. "Drink this at least before you die of thrist."

"Thanks." I gave her a small peck on her cheek and took it from her. I didn't realize how thirsty I actually was until I finished the bottle in three chugs.

"You camel!" She laughed. "My shift ends in ten. I

m sure my mom won't mind if I get off early."

"That'll be great if you could. I was kind of hoping we could hang out at your place. I'm trying to avoid mine at the moment." I confessed.

"Is this about that fight?" She asked, taking my hands in hers.

"Yeah, whatelse?"

"Lets get out of here then." She gave my hands a squeeze and led me out the café doors. I could always count on her.

Jo lives on a small reservation with about thirty other families but she goes to our high school three days out of the week. Tuesdays and Thursdays she had worked it out so that she could work.

Her house wasn't very big but it was cozy in a lived in way. It was totally the opposite of my house. I think that's why I like hanging out with her her so much.

"Are you hungry? I can make us something." Jo offered. I was starved but I didn't want her to bother. She'd probably been working non-stop since it was a Tuesday.

"Nah." I shrugged. I went and plopped down on her couch, kicking me feet up on the arm at the other end. "Not really."

"Yeah right you're not hungry. I've got turkey. We could have sandwiches."

"I'm not a big fan of sandwiches." I told her, scrunching my face up. She laughed. I loved how she got two lopsided dimples on her cheeks when she smiled.

"Who doesn't like sandwiches?"

"I'm more of a pizza guy."

"I don't think I have stuff for pizza. We could order it in if you want." She closed the fridge door and came out of the kitchen. "Just no supreme pizza please. Mushrooms gross me out."

"What? You don't like mushrooms?" I gasped in fake astonishment. "But they're fun guys..." I smiled. "Get it...fungi.."

"You're so stupid." She laughed. She came over and sat down on-top of me, pulling her out her phone. "Order whatever you want." She handed me the phone. "I'll pick them off."

I ordered the food and we decided to put on a movie while we waited.

"Seriously?" Jo objected when she saw which one I picked out.

"What?"

"The Godfather? Really? I thought you hated that movie?"

"Oh, I do."

"Then why are we watching it? Lets watch the notebook." She smiled, picking it off the shelf.

"If I watch the notebook one more time you're going to have me questioning my manhood." I snatched the dvd out of her hand and tossed it on the couch. "And don't question me. I don't have and answer. " I grinned, giving her a quick kiss. Ive found that my my smile can get me almost anything I wanted with her, and she had the same effect on me most times. I think its the dimples that get me.

"It's just one of those movies that are so classically bad that its good." I explained.

"So its your train-wreck?"

"If train-wrecks resulted in laughter and not casualties, sure?" I laughed. I knew what she was getting at. I popped the movie in and we sat down to watch it. Twenty minutes later the door bell rang. I'll get it." I offered. She looked too comfortable to move.

I opened the door and low and behold Joey Collins, one of the guys behind my locker bombing, was standing in-front of me in a ridiculous uniform holding a pizza.

"Look who it is..." I seethed. "I didn't know you delivered pizzas. I guess now I know where your face gets its inspiration from. I always thought pepperoni was a good look for you... well your only look."  
>I chuckled dryly.<p>

"Colt..." Jo called. I could hear her getting up. " Is that the pizza?" She asked, walking over into view.

"Look who it is..." He said, mimicking my tone from five seconds ago. Real original Joey. "I didn't know you shacked up with coffee shop girl. And the even bigger shock is that her shack could fit in the shop twice over!" He laughed. The next thing I knew my fist was connecting with his face.

"Colt! Don't! He's not worth it!" Jo yelled. I continued my assault." I don't care what he thinks Colt! And neither should you! Stop!" She yelled again. "Colt I said stop!" She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me off him just long enough for him to get his bearings and try to attack me back. "Colt, look out!" Jo warned. I turned around quickly and caught his fist in mid air, twisting it around his back, making him double of his knees.

"Thanks for the free pizza." I hissed into his ear, pulling his arm tighter before releasing my grip. He mumbled something under his breath and ran to his car. I bent down and picked up the warmer sleeve the pizza box was in as he sped off the reservation.

"Colt..."Jo sighed. She sounded like my mother for a split second.

"Don't. I grunted, bringing the food inside, kicking the door closed behind her as she came in as well.

"You didn't have to do that you know. He was just trying to get under your skin, and you let him. You have got to stop letting them do that Colt. He just wants a rise out of you, don't give him the satisfaction."

"Yeah well if it gets me a free pizza then I'd do it again." I set the pizza down and pulled out a slice.

"Free?" She gave me a suspicious look, her face slowly coming into realization of what I meant. "I like free." She laughed.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed. We went back to the movie with our pizza and a couple of sodas. Not even half way through the movie I looked over to find that she had fallen asleep. I couldn't blame her. I'm sure she had a long day working since opening.

I grabbed the throw blanket that was over the back of the old couch and covered her with it. She was clutching an empty grape soda can in her hand so I pried it out of her grip slowly, making sure not to wake her. It was getting dark outside but I still wasn't ready to head back home. I scribbled a note down for Jo and left it on-top of the pizza box. Luckily Jo didn't live far from the coffee shop. It took me about 20 minutes to walk there. I would have been there in ten if I had ran but I didn't see the point in hurrying anywhere. I took my time and just enjoyed the stars and the quiet for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay there was a little bit of Colt's POV just to get the story started. Next chapter will be Millie's POV. Then it will switch back to Colt's and pick up where this chapter left off. Bare with me and it will stop being confusing I promise! xoxo - Scarlett<strong>


End file.
